degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared for no reason. This happens when the writers want to get rid of a certain character. They will either: A) Explain the character is going away and not coming back ever such as Darcy and Mia. B) The characters will just disappear and nobody mentions them ever again or where they went. The Degrassi Black Hole is filled with characters who got B. It is very rare for a character from the Black Hole to reappear on the series again, although it is not impossible. Characters Who Have Entered the Hole: Main Characters *'Blue Chessex' (Season 8-9) - Just a temporary boyfriend for Holly J . After Blue and Holly J. broke up, his character was useless so the writers kicked him off the show. *'Bruce The Moose' (Season 7-9) - His only purpose was Johnny's partner. He had no plots in any season he was in and his last name was never revealed. Since he did not appear in graduation, he was sent into the blackhole. *'Derek Haig' (Season 5-8) - Again he was just a partner for Danny . After Season 8 he just disappeared. *'Caitlin Ryan' (Season 1, 3-5, 7, and DJH and DH) - It is unknown what happened to her after Jessie's Girl. She seems to have disappeared. *'Peter Stone' (Season 5-10) - Peter was orginally supposed to be a regular until the end of Season 10. He sort of disappeared after working at the Dot for a short period of time. His character was supposed to be bisexual, but Degrassi writers never finished his plot. *'Leia Chang' (Season 8-10) - Leia was originally supposed to be a regular in season 11. She was rumored to appear Take a Bow (2), but didn't show up at graduation. On the MuchMusic list of Degrassi Characters, she is listed as alumni, suggesting she might have transferred to another school. She was taken off due to her portrayer going to Harvard University. Recurring Characters *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's temporary love interest. It was said that she supposedly cheated on Toby during summer camp. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - Was supposed to be Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) - Had the possibility to have a killer storyline dealing with his HIV, but to the writers, he was only meant to be Paige , Marco , and Ellie's roommate, and also Paige's love interest. *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since Jesus, Etc. (2). *Jesse Stefanovic (Seasons 6-7) - Hasn't been seen on camera since Ellie broke up with him. *Luke (season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Laura Kwan (season 1-9) - Former English teacher. *Lucas Valieri (season 7-8) - Brother of Jane and father of Isabella. He was never seen or mentioned after Jane Says (2). Minor Characters *Oskar (Season 1) - Appeared for only 1 season before disappearing, he was on the spirit squad and basketball team. *Nadia Yamir (Season 2-3) - A friend of Kendra that disappeared with her. *Sully (Season 2-3) - A member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Towerz (Season 3) - A member of the Candy Bandits. *Chester Hosada-Bloom (Season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He has been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Amy (Season 3-4) - Sean's former girlfriend and Alex's ex-best friend. *Tim (Season 5) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Eric (Season 6-7) - Another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Reese (Season 8) - K.C.'s rival in basketball. Last seen at The Ravine with his girlfriend, about to have sex. *Trish (Season 9) - former Captain of the Power Squad. It is unknown what happened to her. *Ethan (Season 9) - A forgotten member of the basketball team. *Victoria (Season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Peter broke up with her in Start Me Up. *Luke (Season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). Possible Characters Who Might Be in the Hole: *Spike Nelson (Season 1-9) - Has never really disappeared. She just lives with Archie at her house with their son, Jack Simpson. Since Emma is not on the show anymore, she's not really mentioned or seen on camera as often as she was. *Diane (Season 5) - It is unknown what happened to her. She just disappeared after giving Archie advice. She might have moved in with Joey and Angela. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disappearing Characters